The present invention pertains to the manufacture of brooms and, more particularly, to an apparatus useful in making a brush broom.
Brush brooms of the type made by attaching the cut ends of a gathered bunch of branches to the end of a broom handle are very old and well known in the art. Although such brooms are not as common today, due to the advent of straw brooms and brooms made with synthetic bristles, brush brooms are still known to be effective and very efficient to use. The branches used may be from any tree or bush that provides a very twiggy branch which when gathered in the broom, provides a flared sweeping end with densely packed twig ends. The most important aspect in making such a broom is providing a tight and permanent attachment of the cut ends of the branches which are eventually attached to the end of the broom handle.